HeeJin (single)
"HeeJin" is the first single album by HeeJin of South Korean girl group LOOΠΔ. It was released on October 5, 2016 as the first part of the "Girl of the Month" project. Track list # "ViViD" - 3:21 # "ViViD (Acoustic Mix)" - 3:36 Gallery Promotional Images The teasers don't have any special captions.Teasers : 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 HeeJin debut photo.png|'HeeJin' #1 HeeJin debut photo 2.png|'HeeJin' #2 HeeJin debut photo 3.png|'HeeJin' #3 HeeJin debut photo 4.png|'HeeJin' #4 HeeJin debut photo 5.png|'HeeJin' #5 HeeJin debut photo 6.png|'HeeJin' #6 HeeJin debut photo 7.png|'HeeJin' #7 HeeJin debut photo 8.png|'HeeJin' #8 HeeJin debut photo 9.png|'HeeJin' #9 Behind The Scenes 161017 Instagram HeeJin.png|17.10.16 161017 Instagram HeeJin 2.png|17.10.16 161017 Instagram HeeJin 3.png|17.10.16 161017 Instagram HeeJin 4.png|17.10.16 161017 Instagram HeeJin 5.png|17.10.16 161017 Instagram HeeJin 6.png|17.10.16 161017 Instagram HeeJin 7.png|17.10.16 161017 Instagram HeeJin 8.png|17.10.16 161017 HeeJin Instagram Update 9.png|17.10.16 161017 HeeJin Instagram Update 10.png|17.10.16 161017 HeeJin Instagram Update 11.png|17.10.16 161017 HeeJin Instagram Update 12.png|17.10.16 Album Exclusive * Each album contained a white attendance card. If the owner of the album attended a HeeJin fansign they would have their card stamped. If they managed to get all twelve attendance cards stamped, one for each member of LOONA, then they would get the opportunity to meet all twelve members of LOONA at LOONAbirth, have their picture taken with one of the girls, and have a mini private concert. Photo Cards HeeJin_single_Photocard_1.jpg HeeJin_single_Photocard_2.jpg each album comes with one random photocard, total of two possible photocards Poster HeeJin debut photo 9.png posters are limited edition and could be chosen to be purchased with the album Links Official * TEASERS : ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * MUSIC VIDEOS : ** ** ** ** ** * OTHER : ** ** Download * Apple Music / iTunes * Spotify * Amazon Music (unavailable) * Google Play Music * Melon (Korean) Audio * * Credits Songs Album * Executive Producer: John Yi * Creative Director: * Music Producer: , * A&R: Yoon Do Yeon, @ BlockBerryCreative * Recording Engineer: Jang Woo Yeong @ doobdoob Studio; @ MonoTree Studio * Mixing Engineer: Joey Maclaren @ Relic Studio * Mastering Engineer: @ JFS Master studio * Management Director: Kim Yeong Do * Management: Yoon In Ro, Lee Geun Mook, Seo Won Bae, Park Yong Tae, Song Yuri * Administration: Jae Kang * Press Publicist: HNS HQ * Styling Director: * Hair Director: @ RUE710 * Makeup Director: @ RUE710 * Music Video: Low Laundry ( ) * Performance Director: * Assistant Choreographer: * Dancer: * Photographer: Go Ji Yeong * Art Work: Studio XXX, Kim Gi Hyeok Music Videos & Teasers ViViD'''Low Laundry: Website * '''Directed by: Beomjin ( ) * Line Producer: Joo Yohan * 1st Assistant Director: Park Soobin * 2nd Assistant Director: Kim Jiwoo * Director of Photography: Kim Jinwoo, * Gaffer: Chung Joonghyuk * Art Director: ( , )MU:E's instagram post * Post production: Kim Jaewook, Kim Jason ViViD (Acoustic Mix)ViViD (Acoustic Mix) MV on Vimeo * Directed by: LOOΠΔ’s 1st Member ‘HeeJin’ Seoul Teaser'HeeJin' Seoul Teaser on Vimeo * Directed by: Videos Seoul Teaser= ]] |-|Paris Teaser= ]] |-|Teaser MV= |-|ViViD MV= |-|Choreography Practice= |-|ViViD (Acoustic Mix) MV= |-|100% Real Live= Trivia * "HeeJin" is the only release from the "Girl of the Month" project to have only 1 version of the physical album. References Navigation pt-br: Category:HeeJin Category:Girl of the Month Single Category:Single album Category:2016 Release